Do It For The Kids
by IWFF
Summary: What if Julia and Peter divorced? What if they had children together? What if Julia knew Barbie before the dome? What if he lived in Chester's Mills the whole time?
1. Chapter 1

_**What if Julia and Peter divorced? What if they had children together? What if Julia knew Barbie before the dome? What if he lived in Chester's Mills the whole time?**_

Do it for the kids!

Since Julia and Peter divorced, they shared custody of their two kids. Henry is 5 years old and Serena is 3 years old. They both knew that it wasn't the best thing to do for their kids but they didn't really have the choice. They decided that the kids wild stay a week with Julia and one with their dad. They also decided that they will both stay in Chester's Mills, even though Julia wanted to go back in Chicago.

Everything was going fine. Julia met Dale Barbara in a coffee shop on where she was doing some research for an article. They quickly got along but Julia decided that she won't tell that to her kids and that it would stay secret. Anyway they are too young to understand that their mother has a new man in her life. She kept it secret until today, DOME DAY.

The Dome

Standing outside her house; one hand on this thing that just appears out of thin air. It's invisible and indestructible. Suddenly her phone rang and on the screen she read: ''Dale 'Barbie' Barbara ''. She answered the call.

''_Baby! '' _asked Julia with a nervous voice.

''_Julia, thank god you are ok. Are your kids with you? '' _said Barbie reassured.

''_No it's their week with their dad's! ''_

''_Shit''_

''_What? What's wrong? ''_ asked Julia panicked.

Barbie didn't answer. A deadly silence was on the other side of the line. Julia thought of the worst scenario.

''_Barbie, tell me! ''_

''_Well Peter is dead…. ''_

Julia felt on her knees and dropped her phone on the ground. She held her head with her two hands. She took her phone back and put it closer to her ears.

''…_He crashed his cars on this invisible barrier.''_

''_Were the kids with him? ''_

''_No that's why I called you.''_

Julia was reassured. She took her breathe back and cried of joy.

''_I'll go to Peter's house to see if they are there. I'm going to get them. Barbie, baby, meet me at my house in 45 minutes. ''_

''_I'll be there. I love you! ''_

Julia hung up the phone and it took her a minute to realize what just happen. She got up and ran into her house to get her car keys. Of course she was sad about Peter because she did love him at some point. She married him and she gave birth to their two kids. All she could think about is why Henry and Serena were alone home on Dome Day.

She drove as fast as she could to get to Peter's house. She arrived shortly, parked the car and ran to the door. It was unlocked. She got in and found her two children crying on the living room floor. She got on her knees next to them.

''_Thank god you are both alright? ''_

''_We heard a loud 'Bang'. It scary mommy! '' _said Henry.

''_I know, I heard it too. Where's your daddy?''_

''_He was mad so he left for the clinic. '' _responded her son.

''_Mad? About you? ''_

''_I don't know'' _

''_He didn't hurt you, did he? '' _asked Julia.

''_No! ''_

''_Anyway, you are coming with me! ''_

''_We are going to your house mommy? '' _said Serena afraid.

''_Yes, baby Serena; you are coming to mommy's home okay? ''_

Julia went back to her car and took the two suitcases that she packed before. She packed everything that her kids would personally need. Henry packed his things like he does every week when he leaves his mom or dad's house. After, he went to help his sister to do the same thing. Julia took Serena in her arms and some bags. Henry took the other bags. They all sat in the car and tears are falling on Julia's cheeks.

''_What's wrong mommy? '' _said Henry while seeing his mommy all emotional.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia didn't answer to her son. She just started the car and drove. When they arrived, Barbie's car was in the driveway.

''_Who's car is this? ''_

''_A friend of mommy, honey. ''_

''_Why is he here? ''_

''_Because I asked him. ''_

Julia waved to Barbie. He got out of the house and help Julia with everything. She asked Henry and Serena to go play inside and told them that she won't be long. As soon as they entered the house, Barbie hugged Julia and kissed her forehead. She cried on his shoulder. He held her head and tried to calm her down. Meanwhile, Henry was watching them from the living room windows.

''_Everything will be fine Julia! ''_

''_It's not. How am I supposed to tell them? ''_

''_You'll know in time. ''_

''_What about you? How I tell them about you? I want and I need you to stay here, under this roof, with me. ''_

''_I know, we will tell them together, alright? ''_

''_I'm scared Barbie! ''_

Barbie kissed her. He took her hand and led her inside. Julia sat on the couch with her kids close to her. Barbie went to the kitchen to prepare the supper. Henry stood up and stayed in the arc of the door, watching Barbie.

''_Are you alright young man? ''_

''_My mommy felt asleep with my sister. ''_

''_You are not tired? ''_

''_No! Who are you? ''_

''_Do you want to help me? ''_

''_I do. ''_

Barbie didn't want to answer Henry's question. Henry is a smart kid. Smart like his mother. He's just like Julia.

''_I think that we are done? ''_

''_I think too! ''_

''_Could you dress the table for me? And I'll go wake up your mommy. ''_

''_Ok! ''_

''_You are an angel! ''_

Barbie gave him everything to place on the table. He walked towards the living room where Julia and Serena were asleep. They looked so peaceful. He touched Julia's magnificent hair. She opened her eyes and smiled because of Barbie.

''_Supper's ready! ''_

''_Alright, we are coming, let me wake her up gently. ''_

Barbie got back to the kitchen while Julia tried to wake up Serena. Serena cried because she didn't want to be waking up.

''_Why does she always cry? ''_

''_Who? ''_

''_Serena! ''_

''_Because she's a baby! I suppose that you were the same when you were little. ''_

Julia took Serena's bottle of juice. She past near Barbie and he put his hand on her hip and she sat at the table. The four of them ate their plate. It was so good. Barbie is a real chef. Julia gave Henry and Serena their desserts. After, she gave both of them their bath, she put Serena to bed and then she went to Henry's room.

''_Everything's ok Henry? ''_

''_Yep! ''_

''_Alright, go to bed its late! ''_

''_Mommy? ''_

''_Yes? ''_

''_I've seen you with your friend outside when we arrived here.''_

''_Really? What did you see? ''_

''_He hugged you and kissed you. You cried and everything! ''_

''_So you know! You are such a smart kid Henry.''_

''_But why were you crying? ''_

Barbie heard Henry's question, he stepped into the room.

''_Alright young man, better listen to you mommy. It's late, go to sleep. ''_

''_You'll know soon, honey. Sleep tight! ''_

Julia kissed Henry on his forehead, placed his covers on him and got out of the room. She was shaking. As soon as Barbie closed the door, she felt in his arms and cried. Barbie took her on the balcony of her bedroom. They sat on the bench and she cried her eyes out.

''_He knows about us Barbie! He knows! ''_

''_He's a smart kid! ''_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Julia woke up next to Barbie. It felt so strange to have him and the kids under the same roof. She was surprise that no one was up before her. She took Barbie's hand that was on her hip and put it aside. She sat on the bed and thought. She grabbed her long sleeved shirt and stepped outside, on the balcony. She stayed there for a long time. Everything looked absolutely normal except that there was a dome over Chester's Mills. She was in her thoughts so much that she didn't hear Barbie coming.

''_Good morning beautiful! ''_

''_Good morning baby! ''_

He kissed her neck. She turned around to see his face and gave him a long passionate kiss on his lips.

''_Did you slept well? ''_

''_I think so. Did Serena wake up in the night? ''_

''_Yes, and I went to see her. I gave her two glasses of water and talked with her and she got back to sleep. ''_

''_Sometimes, I wonder why you don't have kids of your own. You're so good with them! ''_

''_Well maybe it's because I didn't find the woman who would give me beautiful children of my own. Now that I have you, it's different. ''_

''_Maybe!''_

''_Maybe? Really, you are serious? ''_

''_If we get along well in the same house and everything goes well between us, I mean why not! ''_

''_I love you so much right now! ''_

He took her in his arms and kissed her again. Why didn't he meet her before? His life would have been so different with Julia by his side. Maybe the two kids that are asleep would be his. Suddenly they heard footstep in the hallway and someone knocked on the door.

''_Mommy, can I come in? ''_

''_Yes, wait a second baby! ''_

Julia kissed Barbie one last time and he told her that it's maybe the right time to tell Henry about Peter. She walked to the door and unlocked it.

''_Hi you, did you sleep well? ''_

''_Better than ever! ''_

''_That's great, wow! ''_

''_Did you two slept in the same bed? ''_

''_We do. ''_

''_You're like my new dad. ''_

''_Yeah, we can say that! ''_

''_That's nice! ''_

''_Anyway, mommy got something to tell you. Only you can understand. You are old enough. ''_

''_Is it why you were crying? ''_

''_Yes, it's about your real daddy! ''_

''_Really? ''_

''_When he left you and Serena alone at his home, he had a car accident and… ''_

''_Is he dead? ''_

''_I'm so sorry baby! ''_

Henry's eyes were full of tears. Julia pulled him closer to her. She hugged him tight. She didn't saw Henry cry like this in a long time. He's such a tough kid. Julia tried to reassure him but she knows that only time will change things.

''_Everything will be okay. You both will live here with mommy and Dale. We will start something new, okay? ''_

''_Okay! ''_

''_Know that mommy loves you so much, you and your sister. I will let nothing happen to you, even if we are stuck under this invisible barrier. ''_

''_But I left things at daddy's house! ''_

''_All four of us will go get them! ''_

Henry looked over to Barbie and ran into his arms. Barbie and Julia were surprise by Henry's reaction. Henry cried on Barbie's shoulder and he let him cry because there's nothing they can say to calm him. Julia gave a kiss to Henry and to Barbie. Without any sounds Julia said to Barbie ''thank you'' and he answered ''I love you''.

It's a hard and emotional morning in the Shumway residence. Julia went to see if Serena was awake. When she opened the door, Serena opened her eyes.

''_Hi baby! You did a big sleep! ''_

Serena was a little lost. She's always like that when she wakes up. Julia took her in her arms and hugged her.

''_Mommy loves you so much. ''_


	4. Chapter 4

Cahpter 4

Julia got back to her bedroom with Serena. Henry stopped crying but was still on Barbie. Poor little guy, this was hard for him because he loved his father as much as he loves his mother. Henry and Serena look like they already love Dale. Barbie looked Henry and wiped his tears from his face.

''_What do you want to eat buddy? Ask me anything! ''_

''_Pancakes ''_

''_Pancakes it is! Do you want to help me in the kitchen? ''_

''_Alright! ''_

Barbie took henry in his arms and asked Julia if she want him to take Serena downstairs. She said yes so he also took Serena in his arms. He looked so happy with the two kids in his arms. Julia smiled because even though everything is not going well in her life there's new things to come. She kissed him.

''_Eew, that's gross! ''_ said Henry.

''_What that! '' _Barbie kissed Julia again.

''_Eew! '' _ laughed Henry.

''_That's because I love your mother so much that I kiss her like that. ''_

After this, Barbie got downstairs with the kids and they started prepare the breakfast. Julia grabbed her towel and went into the shower. She thought that she could get used to have Barbie in the house. They could be a family again and maybe add one baby to their new family. She was a little bit stressed of her new life, what if they don't get along as well as they think? She doesn't want to think about it because for now everything is going fine. When she got out of the shower she could hear Henry and Serena laughed downstairs. With just their little laugh she knew that they were good with Barbie. She dressed up quick to join them in the kitchen.

''_What's going on in here? ''_

''_Serena dropped the flour on the floor. ''_ answered Henry.

''_Wow, I can see that! ''_

''_Don't worry baby, that's my fault. I'll clean that. I made her laugh while she had the flour bag in her hand. '' _told Barbie.

''_Really? Well you have a beautiful clean up to do Mr. Barbara. '' _laughed Julia.

''_Come here you! '' _He took Julia and put her some pancake mix in her face. She did the same on his face. _''Really, you want to play this game! ''_

''_Not today we don't really have the time because we have to go at the town hall at 11am for a meeting with the people of Chester's Mills.''_ said Barbie.

''_Ah, that's true. Henry and Serena you have to come with us. I'm not leaving you alone home. '' _said Julia to reassure.

''_Ok, is it about the thing outside the meeting? '' _asked Henry.

''_Yeah! We will eat and we will go see what is it alright? '' _said Barbie.

''_Yay! ''_

''_Little curious kid! ''_ answered Julia.

''_Just like his mommy! '' _told Barbie while laughing.

''_What do you mean by that! '' _said Julia surprised.

''_I can't say it in front of the kids. ''_ said Barbie.

''_Dirty mind! ''_ replied Julia while getting closer to kiss him.

Barbie finished the pancakes and Julia placed the table while the kids were watching a TV show. Once he finished cooking the pancakes, he went to get Henry and Serena to come eat. Julia prepared the plate for Serena and Barbie helped Henry with his. When they finished Julia asked Serena and Henry to go get dress while Barbie cleans the kitchen and mommy cleans the table. Henry ran back downstairs and stood in front of Barbie.

''_I'm ready! '' _told Henry to Barbie.

''_Alright, I won't be long! ''_

''_Did your sister was ok Henry? ''_ asked Julia.

''_I think so! ''_

''_Can you go see her please; I'll help Dale to clean so you could go out faster! '' _said julia to Henry.

''_Sure mommy! ''_

Henry ran back upstairs.

''_He's such a great kid Jules.''_

''_I know. ''_

''_You raised him good; you're a good mother to your kids. They love you way much than I love you! ''_

''_They mean the world to me! ''_

''_I can see that. ''_

They finished cleaning the mess that Barbie did. Henry helped his sister to get downstairs. He held her hands all the way down the stairs. This was so cute. Barbie and Julia were ready to go out with them. Julia gave them their jackets and they went outside in front of her house. Barbie put one hand on the invisible wall so Henry did the same. Julia told the two boys that she will began walking towards the town hall. Serena has little leg so it's longer. The girls left and they stayed there in front of the wall for a while. When the four of them got together at the town hall meeting, people were surprised to see Barbie with Julia's little girl in his arm and Julia by his side. Nobody knew about them even if it's a small town. Rebecca Pine, one of the teachers at the school where Henry goes went to see Julia.

''_I'm so sorry about what happen. I heard about Peter, this must be hard on you and your kids.'' _

''_Thank you, it's hard for everyone who knew him but especially for Henry. We told him this morning. ''_

''_We? Sorry if I ask! ''_

''_Dale Barbara and I! ''_

''_That's why I saw Dale with your daughter Serena. You two are together.''_

''_We are. ''_

''_Since when? ''_

''_Maybe 6 months or less ''_

''_Oh that's brand new, I'm happy for you Julia. Take care of your kids and yourself. ''_

''_Thank you so much Rebecca. We will keep in touched. ''_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Julia rejoined Dale in the crowed. She looked to Henry who was talking with his friends not far from them. Serena was on Barbie's shoulders. Julia looked to her and smiled. Everyone was scared of what was happening over their head. What is this thing? Where does it come from? Of course they are waiting for answers. Sam Verdreaux was standing next to Linda Esquivel on the town hall porch; where everyone could see them. As soon as Sam began to talk to the citizens, Henry came back close to Julia and held her hand.

''_We know that you are all scared. Trust us, we are too. We don't have any idea where this invisible barrier is coming. ''_

''_We want everyone to be safe; if you have any questions feel free to come ask us. ''_

''_We discovered that all the signals are blocked. We can't have communications from the outside world. WYBS is the only radio station that works here. We are asking all of you to tune their radio on the frequency. Also, cell phones are working. ''_

''_This thing cut our electricity line so we will give each of you propane. ''_

Julia looked to Barbie with a scared look. How are they going to do with two young kids? Barbie told that he will take his propane that should go to his apartment and will bring it to Julia and he will move in with her. He reassured her that everything will be fine. As long as they will stick together everything will be ok.

''_Last thing; don't stay close to this thing. We don't know the effect that it could have on us. ''_

Serena asked to go in her mother's arm so Barbie gave Julia Serena. Henry asked Barbie if they will be able to investigate this thing. Barbie explained to him that it could be dangerous.

''_We won't be able to investigate the barrier but we will help all the citizens in the town. ''_

''_How? I'm too little to help people. ''_

''_Nobody is too little to help, young man. ''_

Julia looked to Barbie with an uncertain look. She doesn't want her son to get hurt or to be involved in bad things. Henry ran back to his friend. He told them that he was living with his mommy so if they want to see him they could come over.

''_You'll keep him safe? ''_

''_I promise you. Nothing will happen to him. ''_

Barbie kissed Julia. Everyone turned around and looked at them kissing. Sam Verdreaux walked in their direction.

''_Alright everyone there's nothing to see. ''_

''_Hey Sam! How are you? ''_

''_I've been better. How are your kids doing Julia? ''_

''_They are fine. We'll be fine. ''_

''_So you two have been together long? ''_

''_Less than 6 months! ''_

''_Nice, do you have everything you need? ''_

''_Yeah, we do. ''_

''_Barbie, can I count on you for helping us in the town? ''_

''_Sure, count me in. I'll bring my helper, Henry, if it's ok? ''_

''_Sure why not! Alright then I'll let you go. Come by the police station later I'll give you a radio Mr. Barbara. ''_

''_Great, see you later Sam. ''_

Barbie took Julia's hand and they started to walk towards Henry. He was with 5 other boys that are in his class. All their parents were around. Julia touched the back of his head to make him feel that they were there. Julia talked with the other parents and Barbie followed her because he doesn't know anyone. The fact that he doesn't have kids doesn't help. He doesn't understand what they are talking about. They are talking about the outbreak that happened at the school the other day and the fact that Henry is one of the kids that didn't catch the virus. Lucky for him one of the dad's is a paramedic so he talked with them. Serena began to be heavy and Julia was starting to be tired of having her in her arms. That's what told her that they should probably go to Peter's house to get the things that they left and Serena's stroller.

''_Sorry to interrupt, but we should go, honey, we have things to get you know where! ''_

''_That's true. I'll be there in a second. ''_

''_End your conversation and I'll go get Henry. Oh and you get a bonus. '' _Julia smiled and gave him Serena. She felt asleep on Barbie.

''_We should continue this conversation one day. My girlfriend's waiting for me. ''_

''_Julia Shumway is your girlfriend. We didn't know. Congrats man! ''_

''_Yeah, thanks! See you later! ''_

Barbie shook the hands of the other father and left to go meet Julia. They left the Town Hall in direction Peter's house, which is at 5 minutes of walk from they are. When they arrived Julia told Henry to go get what he really wanted to bring at his mommy's place. Julia got the stroller and with the help of Barbie they placed Serena in. She when to get her blanket in her little baby room; she and Peter had painted when they knew that she was pregnant. There were too many memories in the house. Barbie went in the kitchen to check if there was anything left that they could bring to Julia's.


End file.
